<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Of Both Worlds by livinpipedreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635349">Best Of Both Worlds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinpipedreams/pseuds/livinpipedreams'>livinpipedreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hannah Montana, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I have no idea what I'm doing, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, enemies to friends to lovers?, killer kitten, lestappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinpipedreams/pseuds/livinpipedreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s nothing standing out. He’s an ordinary teenager, a typical junior, a shy nerd. He never speaks, except when he’s asked a questioned. He has two friends, George and Daniel. He has two brothers, but he’s closer to his younger one, Arthur. In spite of this facade, Charles hides his well-buried deep down in his soul secrets that nobody, besides his family and, maybe, George, is supposed to find out. His trauma and his passions are locked in his imaginary safe.</p><p>On the other hand, there's another monegasque who's a rising pop star, famous for both his voice and his looks. He’s very outgoing and ambitious. God knows he’s really passionate about this career too. Nothing out of the ordinary. But, he never speaks about his family or his school, even though it is officially stated that he goes to a public high school. He’s never seen out, even though paparazzi haunt him down like vultures. He’s a very private person.</p><p>What do they have in common besides their love for racing?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Albon/George Russell, Antonio Giovinazzi/Carlos Sainz Jr (past), Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen (past), Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Nico Hulkenberg/Daniel Ricciardo, Pierre Gasly/Brendon Hartley, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Of Both Worlds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hannah Montana was on TV, I thought of this, I wanted to see where this could go and now it's happening. Truth is, I have no idea what I'm doing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The hotel is full of desperate fans. Noisy, annoying fans. All of them are trying to take a picture with him. Every single one of them is hoping they’ll meet him. Charles honestly doesn’t understand the fuss about being in love with a celebrity. You don’t know them. You don’t know half the shit they’re going through. Most of the time, they’re trained to be who they’re not to please the public and the management. But Charles accepts his fate as he makes his way through the crowd. If only they knew.</p><p>            He’s just trying to get to his hotel room, but the impatience and the lack of sleep kick in, causing the fans to act rowdy. They start screaming and shoving each other, as if that were going to magically take them to their idol’s room. <em>Nonsense</em>. The girl in front of him trips and he catches her just before hitting the ground. In spite of Charles’ expectations, instead of thanking him, the girl pushed him away.</p><p>            ‘Take your hands off of me, you creepy bastard. How dare you touch me?! It would’ve been a blessing to hit the ground of his hotel. You’ll never be like Chayne Lallemant, anyway!’</p><p> </p><p>            Leaving the crazy Mrs. Lallemant behind, he managed to get to his hotel room without any other incident. It’s still weird to have a whole fandom just for him, crazy fans to confess their eternal love and hotel suites. You’d think he should have got used to this by now. It’s been almost two years and a half since Chayne Lallemant came into the spotlight and Charles Leclerc retreated in his shell. The reason why he chose to have a secret identity is simple, but personal. It was an incredibly difficult decision to take, but his mother and brothers supported him, especially Arthur.</p><p>            Charles loves his brother, but ever since Lorenzo left to travel and live his own life, Arthur has become a bit unbearable. Charles’ little brother can be protective and possessive, which is even more annoying considering the fact that his job is to be Chayne’s kinda assistant. With a big secret like this, can you blame him for being paranoid and protective? Charles can’t, but he still wants some freedom.</p><p> </p><p>            ‘Charles Leclerc, where the hell have you been?!’ he hears Arthur as soon as he closes the door. He turns around and there he is, the youngest Leclerc, in his suit, ready for the concert, standing arms crossed. He tries to act more mature than he actually is.</p><p>            ‘Mec, calm down. I told you I was going on a run. I always do this before concerts. It’s on the shedule.’</p><p>            ‘No, it’s not.’</p><p>            ‘Yes, it is.’</p><p>            ‘Maybe on yours, but not on the official one. The <em>real</em> one.’</p><p>            ‘It’s routine. It’s a ritual. Every successful pop star has one. This is mine.’</p><p>            ‘It’s too dangerous to go on your own outside when the whole street is filled with fans. What if someone has seen you coming in this room? What if someone figures out that you are Chayne Lallemant? You almost did it many times before. You have to be more careful. Which means-‘</p><p>            ‘No! No more rules. God, stop. I’ll be careful, I always am.’</p><p>            ‘What if they figure it out?’</p><p>            ‘They won’t. You see, my classmate, Lando, is obsessed with Chayne and he didn’t connect the dots. If he didn’t, no one will. No one pays attention to Charles.’</p><p>            ‘If you say so. Just be careful, okay? Now that Lorenzo left, it is my job to take care of you, even though I’m the younger one. Which is pretty hard, you know, it’s already past my curfew.’ he teased Charles.</p><p>            ‘Shut up, idiot!’</p><p> </p><p>            Every concert is special for Charles. It is a unique experience to see your dream fulfilled. Charles loves the scene, he’s made for it. The fans chanting his name always charge him up. The lights create another dimension just for him and his music. Every time he sings is important to him. It’s his way of expressing, of letting go of feelings, of discovering new ones. This world is what keeps Charles alive.</p><p>            He has a different vision upon this world. Stepping on the stage is like turning on the car, hearing its sweet sounds. Hearing the soundtrack is like hearing the engine coming to life. Every beat drop it’s the engine being revved up. The chorus is like driving mindlessly, just listening to music. And so Charles turns on the car and steps on the stage tonight.</p><p> </p><p>            For the first time in almost 7 months, the concert has an abrupt end. After finishing his show, Charles went on with his routine but some fans got past security and now Charles is running for his life, his other life. He doesn’t understand how they managed to get in backstage and how no one noticed them. Charles panicked and sprinted right away. He left the concert’s building and now he’s running on the streets as Chayne Lallemant. The girls definitely lost track of him. Most likely, they didn’t even get outside the building, with the bodyguards trailing after them.</p><p>            He overreacted. He knows it. But he panicked. This secret is so important for him. He’s not ready to let the whole world know the truth. He’s sure he has many missed calls from Arthur and his mom, but he wants some time for himself. He’s walking down the street, staring at the cars passing by, thinking about his childhood, about his father and Jules, about the beginning of his career.</p><p>            Charles got lost in his own mind and doesn’t notice when he bumps into someone. Looking up at the person, the blood in his veins turns cold. This situation brings him back on the earth.</p><p>            ‘Sorry, man.’ said Max.</p><p>            Charles stares at his classmate. He doesn’t know what to say. What if he recognizes his voice? Sure, they aren’t close, but this is the first time Chayne is standing right in front of someone Charles knows. He realises he should say something to Max instead of looking at him terrified.</p><p>            ‘C’est cool, mec. C’est moi qui dois m’excuser.’</p><p>            Another thing he has to work on. He accidentally switches languages when he’s stressed.</p><p>            ‘Wait, you look familiar.’</p><p>            <em>Don’t worry. Chayne seems familiar, not Charles.</em></p><p>            ‘Yeah, I get that a lot.’</p><p>            ‘No, no. I know you’re that stupid superstar, Chayne Laliment or whatever, but there’s something off.’ Only Max Verstappen can look a pop star in the face, call them stupid and fuck up their name.</p><p>            ‘Nope, dude. I’ve never seen you before. Nice to meet you, though. Want an autograph?’ <em>Nice one, Sharl.</em></p><p>            Max snorts, then he gets an idea. ‘Actually, yeah.’</p><p>            Charles signs him a piece of paper, then looks at his phone.</p><p>            ‘Fuck, I’m late.’</p><p>            ‘Princess’ curfew? Where are your knights, by the way?’</p><p>            ‘I kind of ran away. Doesn’t matter. I need to go. Nice to meet you, Max!’ And with that, Charles runs away, already calling his brother.</p><p>            ‘I never told you my name, freak.’ Whispered Max into the night.</p><p> </p><p>            To say that Arthur was angry was an understatement. He answered at the third beep and started screaming. When their mother joined him, the whole conversation became Charles’ worst nightmare. But he didn’t have time for it. He quickly explained why he ran away, where he was, what happened (minus the Max accident) and that he’s going to sleep at George’s. Luckily, he has an emergency kit in the car with both Charles’ and Chayne’s clothes so he’s able to change back into his self and drive away.</p><p>            Sleeping at George’s wasn’t a lie. Seeing George wasn’t a lie. Going straight to his house was a lie. If his mother finds out about his nocturnal adventures he’d never see the light of day again. He has the feeling his mother suspects something, but she probably believes that he’s a stripper, not a street racer. Racing, but also cars in general are a complicated subject in the Leclerc family. The only one who knows about the street races is Lorenzo.</p><p>            Charles arrives where they decided to meet. There weren’t a lot of people. Not many like this kind of illegal activity. Tonight, though, seemed to bring new faces. Charles meets up with George, who’s talking to Alex. George would never admit it, but the monegasque knows his friend likes the thai. Alex is great, Charles is just too shy to join the conversations. Daniel finally arrives and Charles is happy to see his other best friend until he isn’t.</p><p>            <em>Of course Dan had to bring him.</em></p><p>            Dan is making his way towards the small group with someone walking behind him. Dan always brings a date, nothing new, but <em>this</em> person is making Charles uncomfortable for personal reasons. For the very first time, Max tags along, which is unusual considering the fact that his father would never let him waste his time doing something fun instead of studying and if it were any other night, Charles would be okay with it, but after the earlier incident, he feels like throwing up.</p><p>            From the second he sees Max staring at him and the end of the race, Charles is in a trance. He can’t wait to go home and get over this weird tension between him and the dutch. Max competes with Dan and Charles competes with George, as expected. He lets George drive the whole race. He’s not in the mood for killer kitten. His friend asks him if he’s okay and if he wants to go home, but he doesn’t want to ruin the race and lose points. In the end, Lando and Alex win the race and score the points, but Charles couldn’t care less. George takes him home asks, once again, if he’s alright, but he insists it’s just a headache. Truth is, he’s really worried. Max was acting weird the whole race, staring at him, studying him. He seemed curious, intrigued. What about Charles Leclerc could be so interesting if not Chayne Lallemant?</p><p> </p><p>            The next day, at school, Charles almost forgot about what happened the night before. He was back to his usual quiet self, the nerd kid in the corner of the class. He never stands out and today is no different. Charles goes to his seat and waits for the class to start, doodling in his notebook song lyrics and mechanic details, when he feels a pair of eyes on him. He looks up through his glasses and sees Max standing in the doorway looking right at him. Charles takes his eyes off of Max, praying to every god in every religion that it was his imagination. Overthinking, Charles remembers everything about last night. Maybe Max, out of everyone he knows, figured out he’s Chayne Lallemant. What happens now? Will he tell everyone? Will he keep his secret? Will he threaten him?</p><p>            From the corner of his eyes, Charles notices Max coming to his desk. Charles stares at his classmate, not daring to speak.</p><p>            ‘About your secret identity...’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll give more details about street racing and Charles' childhood in upcoming chapters. I'll explain things I rushed in this chapter. I'm really nervous about this. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>